The constant progress of computer systems, particularly the explosion of the Internet and intranet networks, has resulted in the development of a new information era. With a single personal computer, a user may employ computer programs that perform a variety of tasks and provide access to a wide range of resources, information, and services. Moreover, software vendors and other content providers are increasingly able to obtain information from users over computer networks that describe the functionality and/or content in a program.
Many software vendors develop computer programs that contribute to the constant progress of computer systems. Those skilled in the art and others will recognize that computer programs are typically designed for users who employ a particular language and/or maintain a common background. Increasingly, computer programs that are designed for one group of users are modified to service the needs of users who employ a different language and/or have a different background. In this example, programs may include user interfaces and/or content in a variety of languages and/or formats. When user preferences are identified, a program or operating environment may be localized to a language/format that is configured for the intended recipient. Similarly, content, such as Web pages, may also be translated into a variety of formats to service different users.
Software vendors and other content providers may produce content that is inaccurate, formatted incorrectly, or inappropriate for a group of intended users. For example, under the present system in which programs are created for a first group of users and then modified to service the needs of other groups of users, the modification process exposes a program to several potential error sources. Also, software services are increasingly being used that automate the process of translating content between different languages. For example, a user viewing a Web page in one language may cause a software service to translate the Web page into a different language and have the translation displayed. However, modifying program content by, for example, performing a translation between different languages is a complex task that may not be performed accurately in all instances.
Systems have been implemented that allow developers to obtain feedback from a computer user in a networking environment. In this regard, as a user interacts with a program, a graphically based object may be invoked that allows the user to automatically provide feedback about an issue encountered in the program. For example, a user may provide feedback to identify an incorrect translation of a term displayed on a menu. In these types of systems, feedback from a plurality of users may be collected at a centralized computer system. Based on the collected feedback, developers may provide updates to correct an error or other inappropriate content identified by one or more users. However, in order for an error correction to be implemented, users must wait until a software update is made available by developers. Unfortunately, developers may be slow in providing software updates or may never provide a software update that corrects the error.